


All The Ways I Feel Your Love

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is, Kurt thinks as Blaine kisses his way along Kurt’s jaw and to his right ear, he gets turned on way too easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Ways I Feel Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly inspired by the incredibly hot neck kisses of late Season 5. Early Klaine for your enjoyment.  
> As always thank you for reading.

* * *

 

The problem is, Kurt thinks as Blaine kisses his way along Kurt’s jaw and to his right ear, he gets turned on way too easily. Whenever Blaine so much as touches his hand, Kurt wants to press himself against his boyfriend and- rub himself on Blaine or something. Kurt’s not sure, because even though he has read the pamphlets his dad has given him, the whole context of going further than kissing still boggles his mind.

“You’re distracted.” Blaine’s pout comes into his field of vision and Kurt wants to whimper at the loss of contact. Blaine’s lips shouldn’t be pouting, they should continue sucking little kisses to the skin below his ear.

“Sorry, sorry,” and his voice comes out breathier than he wants, so he frowns but Blaine only stares at his lips and doesn’t seem to notice. A second later Blaine dives back in, kissing him, on the lips this time. This is what they should always be doing. Blaine’s lips are soft and a little wet since they’ve been at it for a while. In Kurt’s humble opinion, Blaine is the best kisser in the world. He gives and takes and presses in and sucks and Kurt wants to forget about school and Glee and breathing and do this forever.

A few minutes later though, Kurt decides that giving up on breathing isn’t the best idea and they take a short break, only for Blaine to start his way down his jaw again, this time sucking at the skin underneath his jawbone. Kurt swallows a moan at the last second and tilts his head for better access. Blaine hums against his skin, apparently satisfied with his work and who is Kurt to stop him if he’s having fun?

Only, and this is such a menace, hearing the sucking wet sounds of Blaine’s kisses, feeling the suction against his neck and the firm and sure hands on his arm and chest, becomes too much, too fast.

So Kurt squirms away and takes a deep breath. “Do you want to get coffee? We could mock the participants in this season’s America’s Next Top Model?”

Blaine looks confused. Well, he looks dishevelled, thoroughly kissed and delicious, but also confused. Kurt’s traitorous cock twitches at the sight.

“Um. Sure, if you want? My parents won’t be home for another two hours though and I’d rather kiss you.” He moves in again and Kurt backs further against the other side of the couch. Blaine makes a questioning noise and Kurt begins to babble.

“I just thought coffee would be nice. I’m kind of thirsty, aren’t you? We’ve kissed for a while now, so I think we’ve fulfilled our quota of kissing for the day.” He smiles uncertainly and watches in horror as Blaine’s expression changes from confused to hurt to Warbler Blaine composed.

“Alright. Sure. Let’s get some coffee. I’ll grab my wallet.”

He moves to stand and Kurt sighs and grabs his wrist before he can move away.

“I don’t want to _not_ kiss you,” he explains, desperately trying to turn this around. Blaine shrugs and nods and gives his Warbler Blaine smile. Kurt hates him, a tiny little bit.

“Kurt, it’s okay. I just didn’t know we had a quota of kissing. If you don’t want to kiss me, you can say so. I like taking you out for coffee.”

No, that’s definitely not what Kurt meant. He tugs at Blaine’s wrist until he sits back down next to him, still so carefully composed.

“Blaine. I love kissing you. I don’t ever want to not kiss you. I-“ he squirms, unsure how to proceed, his throbbing cock not helping in his discomfort. Blaine nods along, all patience and intrigue now he’s assured that Kurt doesn’t have a problem with kissing in general. Kurt groans and puts one hand over his face. “I’m- I’m too turned on right now to continue. Because if we continue kissing, I’m not sure what will happen. I’m kind of sure I’m not ready for more, though.”

There’s silence and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut underneath his hand until there’s the feather light touch of Blaine’s hand on his, moving it away from his face and into Blaine’s lap. Reluctantly, Kurt opens one eye and then the other, only to find Blaine watching him with something akin to wonder.

“I turn you on?” He asks and Kurt is sure the blood _pounds_ through his cheeks, but they need to get through this. He nods and groans again when he sees the delighted grin spread across Blaine’s face.

“Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed. I’m flattered, who doesn’t want to turn their boyfriend on? And, if you’re wondering, you turn me on, too, Kurt.”

Kurt’s hand twitches where it’s still held by Blaine’s and he laughs a little, sure he’s never been this embarrassed. Well, maybe when his dad gave him TheTalk.

“Okay, so we turn each other on, good. Good talk. Should we get some coffee now?” He starts to get up and this time Blaine is the one who tugs him back down. He’s still grinning in his delight. “No, no, no. This isn’t over. We should talk about what we’re comfortable with!? I like kissing you and if I can do something to avoid getting you too worked up…” He trails off when Kurt shakes his head.

Oh god, this can’t get any worse.

“I can’t do this while looking at you.” Blaine stares at him, incredulous, and Kurt squirms away and stands. Pacing in front of the couch seems reasonable if he’s going to make an ass out of himself. Blaine doesn’t try to stop him this time and Kurt is grateful.

“It’s everything,” is what Kurt settles on and turns to gauge Blaine’s reaction when he gets no response. Blaine looks puzzled. Okay, so he might need to elaborate some more. “When you kiss my neck? And when you put your hands on me, on my arms or on my neck? Sometimes just the way you hold my hand, the noises you make, or the way you look at me can set me on fire. This is _so_ embarrassing but _everything_ turns me on. So much.” He pauses for a second, reconsiders. “Especially the neck kissing.”

The relief at sharing this and the fear of being laughed at flood Kurt in equal measures. But this is Blaine. Blaine won’t ever laugh at him. So Kurt turns to his boyfriend again, who seems to have sunk even further into the couch, one of the cushions in his lap.

“You were probably right, we shouldn’t talk about this,” Blaine offers at last and before the panic inside Kurt’s chest can expand further through his body, Blaine continues, “because hearing you talk of me turning you on, of what turns you on? That turns _me_ on. God, _Kurt_.”

Kurt bites his lower lip, his heart beating hard enough he’s sure it will thump out of his chest any second now. There’s no way he will ever get tired of hearing the different ways Blaine says his name. Blaine takes a deep, shuddering breath and then laughs self-consciously. “So what you’re saying is I should stop kissing your neck?”

The tiny whimper escapes Kurt’s throat before he can stop himself. No. That’s definitely not what he wants.

“You can still do that, if you want to?” Blaine nods like an eager puppy and a relieved laugh bursts out of Kurt, too high-pitched and hysterical. “I‘m so sorry, I can’t even handle making out with my boyfriend without freaking out, god.”

Blaine is up and in front of Kurt in a flash and Kurt blinks at his earnest face. “No, Kurt, you’re _so hot_ , you have no idea. You shouldn’t ever worry about being turned on, everyone has different erogenous zones, I’m sure we’ll find some of mine I will be embarrassed about.” His eyes are wide and unblinking, so sincere and unashamed, so very Blaine.

He probably doesn’t even know how thinking of Blaine’s erogenous zones, exploring his body until he finds every single one of them, is _not_ helping.

Still, Kurt hugs Blaine close to him, burrowing his nose in Blaine’s neck.

“You’re sweet. I _like_ how you make me feel, I shouldn’t have freaked out like this.”

“Mhh, I like that, too. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, though. I want us both to be comfortable with the things we do. With everything we do.”

Kurt hums against Blaine’s neck, kissing the soft skin there and relishing in the shudder going through Blaine’s body at the touch. At least he’s not the only one affected here.

“How about this: If one of us is, uh, too uncomfortable, we’ll propose a coffee break, like our secret code for “I’m too turned on”?”

Blaine nods and lets go of Kurt, brushing his knuckles down his side before taking his left hand in his own.

“That sounds good. So. How about some coffee now? Afterwards we can discuss this “quota of daily kisses” you were talking about. I feel like there’s some leeway still. I can prepare arguments and flip charts if necessary.”

Kurt grins and nods. “I’m open to negotiations on the matter.”

 

* * *

(Years later Blaine admits to the coffee code being a bad idea. Apparently, he couldn’t drink coffee without thinking of a turned-on Kurt and getting half-hard. Kurt nearly breaks a rip from laughing at his husband, but he makes up for it with a fresh cup of coffee in bed every morning for a week, followed by other morning activities, so Blaine graciously forgives him. It doesn’t help with the Pavlovian conditioning though.)


End file.
